Truth and Lies
by Miko Akako
Summary: Oh and Merlin? // Yes, sire? // Don't keep any more secrets from me. // M/A // Spoilers for 201


**Miko: **So I wanted to rewrite the end of 201. I don't like it very much, but...meh. I /may/ redo it. Let me know how you think about it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Truth and Lies**

I wasn't unconscious. I was dazed and in so much pain I couldn't feel my arms or legs, but I wasn't unconscious like Merlin and Segal thought. At first, when I heard Merlin come running out I wanted to shout at the stupid manservant to get back inside. I knew – or thought I knew – that Merlin was trying to prove his loyalty.

"Arthur!" Merlin knelt briefly over me, and I closed his eyes in pain, pretending to be unconscious.

"Who would have thought. You a sorcerer. And a powerful one." The voice belonged to Ced-Segal, but I wondered who he was talking to. From the sounds, Merlin and Segal were the only people out there, but he couldn't be talking to Merlin –

"I won't let you hurt him." Merlin removed his hand from my face and stood to face the sorcerer. Some part of my brain was waiting for the 'other sorcerer' to talk, but no one but Merlin and Segal were talking. The pain overwhelmed me for a moment and he lost track of the conversation, but when I pulled myself out of the numbness, I heard Merlin and Segal arguing.

"It must hurt to be so put upon - so overlooked - when you have so much power." Segal and Merlin were in my sight now, but with Merlin's back to me, I couldn't see his face.

"That's the way it has to be." I knew from Merlin's voice he wasn't sure. I regretted treating him so badly. But it wasn't possible that Merlin was a powerful sorcerer. He couldn't even muck a stable without falling asleep!

"Does it? You're young Merlin. Look inside yourself! You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think Merlin! To have the world appreciate your greatness! To have Arthur know you for what you are!"

"That could never be." My heart joined the rest of my body in hurting. I wanted to tell Merlin it was okay if he was a warlock – which he wasn't. I wanted to tell him I wouldn't care.

"It can be if you join me. Together we could rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice! He would kneel at your feet!" I would never do that! I had come to trust Merlin, so his next words were no surprise to me.

"I don't want that!" Merlin glanced back at me, tenderness in his face. I knew that my trust was well placed. Even if he lied to me, I knew that he would never betray my trust. But I saw something else in his eyes. I had been nothing but an arse to him and I didn't deserve the love I saw shining in his eyes. I was so struck by that revelation that I didn't hear what was said next.

"I'd rather serve a good man than rule with an evil one." It wasn't until then that I got the sense to be afraid for Merlin. Even if he was a sorcerer, I couldn't imagine him standing up to Segal. Segal was evil. He was responsible for hundreds of deaths. He had slaughtered innocents, and in my head, Merlin was the most innocent of them all.

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and harness your power to my will." I watched in horror as Cedric fell to the ground and a blue mist rose from his body towards my manservant.

"Run, you idiot!" I whispered as loudly as I could. Merlin was muttering something, though. It was then that everything set in. Merlin really was a sorcerer. But sorcerer or not, the blue mist snaked its way into his mouth and nose. I tried to stand, but I was still too broken. I tried to call out to Merlin, but my voice was gone. Just as I thought him lost forever, the blue mist was forced out and into a heart shaped jewel.

I fell to oblivion then and didn't wake up until a few days later. I felt like I'd been kicked by a horse. Or rather, fallen off a horse, been dragged along the ground and then trampled by a herd of horses. Neverless, I propped myself up and saw Merlin examining the blue jewel across the room.

"Mer…lin." I forced the words out, and smiled when the warlock in front of me spun quickly and raced to my side.

"Sire?" He tucked the jewel into his tunic, or tried, because I lifted my hand to stop his.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Merlin." I said, my grin becoming more forced. "I saw everything." He gulped visibly.

"I don't know what happened, Arthur." He said. "One moment Segal was there, the next he wasn't. I think…I think I may have blacked out." He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't play dumb, Merlin." I said. "We both know you are a sorcerer." To say it out loud was hard, but not as hard as the fear on Merlin's face.

"Are you going to tell the King?" He asked.

"No, you dolt." I said. "Didn't you hear me? I heard _everything_." He frowned and I laughed, seized by the sudden urge to smooth his hair back. "And I want to thank you. I suppose this isn't the first time you've saved me with…you know..."

"Thank you, sire." Merlin smiled, and I sat up so he was next to me.

"There is one more thing, Merlin." I said. I chuckled at Merlin's puzzled expression. "Don't expect me to treat you any differently. Warlock or not, you're still my manservant." Merlin chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect anything more, sire." Merlin stood and started to leave but I called him back.

"Oh and Merlin?" I pretended to put on my best 'prince' voice, and Merlin groaned.

"Yes, sire?" I beckoned him to lean closer which he did. When I judged he was close enough, I pressed my lips to his. I had been afraid he would pull away, but he just leaned in, submitting to me. When I couldn't breathe, I pulled away.

"Don't keep any more secrets from me." I said, laying back down. He gave me his goofiest grin and hopped up.

"I won't, Arthur." He said, backing out of the room.


End file.
